


Príncipe omega

by sabakunoKirari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Alpha Male Omega, Fluff and Smut, Kings & Queens, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Military Training, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, NaruSasu - Freeform, Omega Uchiha Itachi, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Original Character(s), Psychological Trauma, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Tragic Romance, Weapons, Women in the Military, World War II, sasusaku friendship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoKirari/pseuds/sabakunoKirari
Summary: Sasuke de Gales es un príncipe omega comprometido a la corona inglesa en tiempos previos a la Segunda Gran Guerra, pero él sospecha de una traición de su clan al reino, de la cual él no quiere ser parte.Sasuke explora las tierras por sí mismo, buscando tomar una decisión. Y allí en Inglaterra conoce en su camino a un alfa de parlanchín de ojos azules que va a encargarse de torcer su propósito...o darle uno nuevo.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! No sé si alguien vaya a leer esto, pero aún así quiero probar mi suerte. Esta es la primera historia que intentaré hacer y trataré de que sea tan corta como pueda. Si alguien se toma el tiempo de leer, le agradezco muchísimo.
> 
> Desde acá aviso que este fic se desarrollará en la segunda guerra mundial de nuestro tiempo, aún así muchas cosas del universo de Naruto siguen intactas.
> 
> ¡Hay errores históricos! Muchos términos y atuendos fueron movidos a mi conveniencia.

A sus veintiún años era un hecho que Sasuke debía de estar vinculado a algún alfa. Cualquier omega respetable se enlazaba cumpliendo su mayoría de edad, antes de ser vistos como trastos sin valor o demasiado marchitos en belleza. Sin embargo, él no era uno de esos omegas comunes de familias corrientes que desesperadamente buscaban aligerar su carga económica enconmendando sus hijos a alfas extraños. 

Él era de cuna noble, un príncipe nacido en el seno de la familia Uchiha, la principal regente del país de Gales. Que aunque era pequeño, su prosperidad no tenía nada qué envidiarle a ninguna potencia, aunque en plena guerra, aquella estabilidad pendía de un hilo. Incluso con su privilegiada posición.

El Uchiha liberó aire de sus pulmones pausadamente, sentado frente al tocador de su recámara mientras su doncella retocaba unas pinceladas de bálsamo que hacían lucir a sus labios un tono cerezo exquisito. 

─Joven, ¿se encuentra bien? No le veo muy compuesto hoy. ─Habló la muchacha de enigmáticos cabellos rosa, dejando el utensilio en un estuche mientras tomaba un peine, dándole retoques a su cabello.

─Sakura, ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre cuando estemos solos. Tanta formalidad entre nosotros me da náuseas. ─La omega chasqueó la lengua traslapando la peineta entre los lacios cabellos negros de su señor, apreciendo la suavidad de estos. Tenían un color tan puro que incluso a la luz reflejaban un azul tenue. 

─Es que no quiero que tu madre entre y me sorprenda “faltándote al respeto” otra vez. ─Hizo comillas con los dedos, dejando el instrumento en el mueble para tomar un broche incrustado con un valioso zafiro de ceilán, el cual colocó justo sobre su esternón cubierto por la tela de su blusa.

La reacomodó con los dedos de forma que las clavículas de Sasuke quedasen tentadoras a la vista.

Él resopló por el comentario de ella poniéndose de pie para que arreglase de las arrugas de su atuendo, la omega alisó con los dedos la prenda de tela suave perfectamente ajustada a su cintura. Por si fuera poco, la estrechez vista fue asegurada por un chaleco de lana fina azul marino. 

Sin embargo, en las mangas la fábrica flotaba con floritura en hermosos pliegues que culminaban en mangas prietas bordadas de encaje. El traje se complementó con un pantalón hecho a la medida de sus piernas. Tela suave adhiriéndose a ellas como una segunda piel.

─Estás listo. Dios, si pudieras verte, ¡te ves caliente como el infierno! Si fueses un alfa, te habría saltado encima hace tiempo. ─Chilló Sakura mientras extendía la mano hacia los compartimientos de joyería en los cajones bajos del estante. Ubicó a memoria uno de los anillos de plata que a diario el joven solía usar y lo ubicó en el dedo meñique del pelinegro.

─Ojalá fueses una alfa adinerada para poder desposarme contigo. ─Concordó él, haciendo que ambos suspiraran viendo sus reflejos a través del espejo.

Ellos habían sido amigos desde sus escasos cinco años de edad, cuando los padres de Sakura habían entrado al palacio a trabajar. Ella fue asignada como su doncella a sus diez años luego de presentar como omega también, ya que era inconcebible que alguien de otra jerarquía cuidase del pequeño príncipe.

  
Se habían vuelto todavía más cercanos luego del fallecimiento de los padres de ella y la empatía gracias a sus condiciones los unió al punto de confiar ciegamente en el otro. 

─¿De qué es la reunión de hoy? 

Susurró finalmente la omega, temiendo de los oídos invisibles en las paredes. 

─Ciertamente no lo sé, estarán solo los del pilares del país así que no creo que sea para concertar mi boda.─Dijo Sasuke.

La muchacha se disponía a contestar cuando sintió un toque en las puertas de la alcoba. 

─Joven, su padre me envió por usted. El señor Itachi acaba de arrivar. ─Habló un beta al que conocían como Juugo, el principal guardaespaldas del omega.

Se despidió de su amiga con un corto beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a caminar hasta la sala de reuniones en la planta alta del palacio. Caminó con la frente en alto, los pies rectos y un movimiento agraciado que a cualquiera haría voltear la mirada por la fluidez natural que tenía Sasuke al moverse, y es que era un ejemplar de su casta poseedor de una belleza como en pocas partes se la encuentra. 

Por ello su familia desde hacia décadas vivía cómodamente en la alta sociedad. Gales se había convertido en el país con la producción de «omegas exóticos» más grande de todo el continente. Se los entregaban al mejor postor para desposarlos y criar cachorros de inigualable belleza.

O al menos a la mayoría, y es que el clan Uchiha era especial por otra cosa. 

En sus omegas solía despertar un rasgo ocular único al presentar su primer calor; un destello escarlata del que solo se hablaba en los libros de antaño que, según relatan los ancianos, contiene el poder de destruir la mente de un oponente en combate. 

Aquello no era mentira en su totalidad.

Miles de adinerados magnates pagaban fortunas por la posibilidad de marcar a un omega Uchiha con la vana esperanza de engendrar a un alfa que tuviese el rasgo hereditario de los Uchiha, conocido antiguamente como Sharingan.

Pero había dos problemas. Y es que el único registro de que tal cosa existiese en la actualidad era debido a los ojos de Uchiha Itachi, de los cuales daba fe un general francés caído en bancarrota luego de intentar adquirir al omega desesperadamente.

Esa era la parte verdadera de la historia, sin embargo pocos sabían que a veces ni siquiera era seguro adquirir la técnica luego del primer celo.

Sasuke no lo poseía.

Y el segundo, era que hasta el momento, se decía que el poder solo recurría a aquellos con sangre omega. Ningún alfa registrado en la historia había tenido la dicha de portar un Sharingan.

Sasuke fue consciente siempre de ello, de su valor y el efecto que este tenía en su destino. Y no tenía intención de luchar contra él, ¿para qué? Era una manera repugnante de mantenerse en el poder, lucrándose con el abuso de omegas que compartían tu propia sangre, pero él no tenía la posibilidad de cambiar eso. Lo único que lo había salvado de ser vendido a una edad temprana fue su puesto en la familia principal. Él y su hermano mayor Itachi valían una triple fortuna al ser los posibles herederos de Gales. 

Aunque eso no evitó que su estómago se retorciera cuando Juugo tocó las puertas gemelas de metro y medio que se cernían sobre él. ¿Y si detrás de ellas estaba su futuro? Su alfa.

_No, no será mi alfa nunca. Por más que me marque. Yo me pertenezco._

Casi tuvo ganas de reír por sus propios pensamientos. Él era solo un artefacto de joyería, el último adorno de una bonita corona. Un trofeo. 

Para su alivio y el de su psicósis, cuando escuchó la voz de su padre entonar un “adelante” y las puertas se abrieron para él, solo halló rostros conocidos dentro de la habitación.

Exhaló con discreción y buscó su lugar en la mesa de diálogo. 

─Padre. ─Inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto y tomó asiento junto a su hermano mayor, que buscó su mano a escondidas bajo la mesa y le propinó un suave apretón.

─Ya estamos todos, ahora podemos empezar con los puntos prácticos de esta reunión.

Su madre, Mikoto, bebió un sorbo de una copa de vino situada frente a ella mientras su marido hablaba. Ella debía ser quien tomase las riendas del clan, pero Sasuke la percibía como una omega perezosa. Desinteresada de los suyos. 

Su padre Fugaku era uno de los pocos alfas introducido en el linaje de los Uchiha, al haberse desposado con Mikoto, la omega principal, tomó las riendas de Gales mortificándose en lugar de ella. 

─¿Por qué hemos tenido que venir precisamente ahora que necesitamos discutir la protección de nuestras tierras? La guerra está a punto de estallar, Fugaku. Hay que pactar alianzas para protegernos, sabes que no tenemos la fuerza suficiente nosotros solos. ─Habló Danzo sentado al extremo contrario de la mesa, de cara a Sasuke. Uniformado, sagaz e impaciente jefe militar beta comprado por el clan que vivía por proteger el pequeño territorio de Gales. Su madre no disimuló una mueca de desagrado; era abiertamente clasista. 

  
─¿De qué está hablando, Itachi? ─Murmuró el pelinegro, inclinándose un poco hacia el hombro de su hermano. ─ ¿Cómo que habrá una guerra? 

Itachi suspiró pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar al percibir el olor de advertencia que exudó su madre.

Su hermano mayor, pese a ser omega, había sido dado al servicio militar especial luego de un “ _accidente_ ”en el que su castidad fue tomada y ya no era un producto digno para entregar, según su madre. 

  
Aún así, Itachi mostró su ingenio superior al de cualquier cerebro alfa de su país, escalando rápidamente al rango de sargento para ser pedido exclusivamente por Inglaterra ante una generosa fortuna. Su familia no había podido negarse. 

─Por eso mismo le he pedido a usted, Danzo, y a otro miembro del parlamento que nos acompañen hoy a discutir el futuro de nuestro pueblo.

_¿Del pueblo? ¿O de tus bolsillos?_

Sasuke mordió su lengua y se removió contra la silla, evitándose decir algo inapropiado. 

─Como saben, si una guerra estalla y nuestros países vecinos no son capaces de unificarse con otras potencias del continente, acabaremos siendo una zona de desastre. Tengo fuentes confiables que me dicen cosas que oyen desde el senado de Inglaterra. Al parecer nuestra alianza con ellos no es segura, a menos que enviemos a Sasuke.

El mencionado cuadró los hombros ante la mención de su cercano compromiso. Tuvo arcadas solo de pensar con qué asqueroso alfa iban a dejarlo.

─No veo entonces el problema. ─Se entrometió un hombre rubicundo a un costado de Danzo.

─El problema radica en que tengo una oferta más tentadora del Zar de Rusia. Él me ha contactado y nos ofrece el doble de lo que Inglaterra pague por uno de mis herederos, y como ya sabemos que Itachi no puede ser enviado, no tendríamos más opción que darles a Sasuke. Y aparte de ello, doblará nuestras fuezas para evitar una posible invasión.

─¿Y de cuánto dinero estamos hablando? ─se interesó el hombre junto a Danzo, del cual Sasuke no sabía su nombre, pero sí que era la máxima autoridad del parlamento Galés.

Era un alfa de expresión siniestra y de constitución enjuta que a Sasuke siempre le desagradó.

─La reina nos ofrece una cantidad que no puede compararse ni a los ingresos anuales del palacio. Triplicar la cantidad es algo vulgar de decir. 

¿La reina? ¿Ella misma era quién ejecutó el pedido? No era posible. El pelinegro había llegado a oír que era una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años, estricta y calculadora. Sasuke se sobresaltó tanto que solo el peso de la mano de Itachi evitó que su reacción fuese obvia.

Observó a su hermano buscando una explicación breve, pero su rostro tenía una expresión estoica y su aroma era casi imperceptible. Estaba bien entrenado. 

No solo su propia vida jugaba en ello, sino también su pueblo. ¿Traicionar a Inglaterra? ¡Eso era inconcebible! Por sus estudios, Sasuke sabía que esa nación había ganado cada guerra que se le había presentado. Tenían una fuerza militar feroz comandada por una mujer inflexible, y no es que estuviese dudando de la preparación rusa, ¡es que Inglaterra estaba a pocos kilómetros de ellos! Los harían polvo antes de que algún tipo de refuerzo llegase. 

No podían enviarlo tan lejos, tampoco. No volvería a ver a Itachi jamás si eso ocurría.  
No lo podía permitir. 

─Padre. ─Alzó la voz para opacar el tono grueso del alfa y su intercambio de palabras con Itachi. ─Lamento entrometerme pero según mi punto de vista, esto podría significar un potencial desastre para nosotros. Entre la mitad de nuestros habitantes hay vigilantes ingleses, y si llegan a sospechar algo de la traición, nos atacarán incluso antes de que podamos defendernos. 

Fugaku observó a Itachi, quien secundó la palabras de su joven hermano con un asentimiento. El alfa pareció un poco impresionado de la osadía de su hijo.

─¿Y qué propones, muchacho? ─Habló Danzo con escepticismo en su voz mientras cruzaba los brazos contra su pecho. ─No podemos permitirnos quedarnos quietos a esperar fuego de ambos lados.

─Propongo que me dejen ir a Inglaterra, aunque sea solo como señuelo. Ellos saben de la condición de mi hermano, así que sería sospechoso tenerlo demasiado tiempo en la Casa de la Reina si no es para un informe de seguridad. Yo podría ir y comunicarles diariamente el estado de nuestra alianza con ellos, mientras ustedes preparan un plan de emergencia por si mis noticias son malas. ─Explicó el omega con tanta frialdad fingida como pudo, aunque temblando contra la mano de su hermano. 

─¡Eso es una tontería! ─refutó el hombre desconocido, con un tono raudo y pegajoso, como si no hubiese hablado en muchísimo tiempo, levantándose con furia de su asiento. ─Podemos perder una gran cantidad de dinero si este mocoso falla en lo que debe hacer. Un omega no es indicado para cargar con semejante responsabilidad, ¡atiende razones, Fugaku!

Exclamó exasperado, pero al no recibir aval de ningún tipo, se dejó caer en su silla dedicándole al omega una expresión sombría.

─¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te llevará? ─Cuestionó Fugaku, entornando los ojos contra la figura de su hijo.

La respiración de Sasuke se acompasó ante la pregunta de su padre.

Le darían una oportunidad.

─Una semana. ─Contestó escueto.

─Muy bien. Una semana para tu primer reporte completo, y actuarás conforme a nuestra respuesta. ─Cedió Fugaku, observando a los otros ancianos al costado derecho de las mesas, quienes asintieron con aprobación.─ Mañana partirás a Inglaterra, hoy mismo contactaré con la reina para que prepare a tu posible pareja. 

Los ojos del Uchiha menor se podrían haber desorbitado si no hubiese estado tan acostumbrado a fingir frialdad. 

─¿No soy para ella? ─Se atrevió a cuestionar Sasuke, con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta satisfactoria.

─No. La reina es conocida por un voto de fidelidad que se hizo a sí misma. Muchos la llaman 'La reina virgen', o lo hacían antes de ser ejecutados por ello. Y porque no producirá hijos, se dice que buscó a un alfa de su misma familia para emparejarlo y dejar asegurada la línea de sucesión. Te está pidiendo para él. 

─¿Y no sabemos ni siquiera su nombre?─Preguntó de nuevo Sasuke, recibiendo un sonido de disgusto de su madre. 

─Estás muy preguntón hoy, cachorro. Eso a los alfas no les gusta, así que mantén la boca cerrada y compórtate como un buen omega, aunque tengas que fingirlo, ¿está claro?

Respondió su madre, siendo todos sorprendidos por la autoridad que la omega había dejado salir en su tono de voz.

Sasuke asintió de mala gana y tragó saliva, su piel se sintio fría de repente. 

Si no sería el omega de la reina, ¿para quién era entonces? 

♤

* * *

A su padre había que tomarle siempre la palabra en serio, aunque Sasuke creía que quizá habría sido su madre la que movió todos los hilos para que él junto a su doncella estuvieran en un auto partiendo a la frontera inglesa mucho antes de que incluso saliera el sol.

A primera hora de la mañana, él junto a Sakura y su guardaespaldas al frente del vehículo conducían por una vereda poco trasitada en camino al territorio “amistoso”. 

La omega pelirosa había dormido la mayor parte de la mañana, confortablemente recostada sobre el hombro de Sasuke e incluso babeándolo ligeramente hasta que las sacudidas del auto la sacaron de su agradable sueño. Al no poder conciliar a nueva cuenta un descanso agradable, ella se ocupó en hablarle al omega acerca de su ciudad natal prometiéndole mostrarle los sitios que recordaba con cariño. Después de todo, en sus pocos días libres, se atrevía a viajar con algunos compañeros de trabajo a su tan amado país. 

Pero por más que Sasuke oyera la entusiasmada perorata de su amiga, no logró decidir si lo que estaba haciendo realmente era lo correcto.

Esperó sentirse incómodo en cuanto la ciudad se acercaba más y más, más sin embargo se sorprendió a sí mismo debido a la sensación de paz que lo embargó. ¿Por qué estar lejos de casa le proveía una sensación de quietud tan desconocida? Hizo girar el anillo en el eje de su dedo meñique tres veces, como si esto fuese a darle una solución, y en su lugar lo mortificó más.

La sortija de plata tenía grabado en la superficie superior oval el emblema de su familia y se usaba en un dedo de la mano específico según sus posiciones en en el clan: su padre llevaba uno similar de oro puro en el pulgar, un puesto que le fue cedido por su madre mientras ella llevaba el suyo en el índice. Itachi nunca portó el propio desde que partió a la milicia, pero el día antes de su despedida recordó que lo traía en el dedo medio. 

Nada se colocaba jamás en el dedo anular como símbolo de respeto a la unión entre alfas y omegas, por lo que Sasuke fue obligado a llevar el suyo en el meñique. 

Se suponía que la argolla debía de pasar a su sucesor, ¿pero cómo? Desde hacia algún tiempo Sasuke empezó a creer que aquello no era más que una vil marca, un seguro de calidad para mercancía invaluable como su hermano y él.

No querría transmitirle eso a algún hijo suyo, y tampoco la mitad de las responsabilidades que llevaba consigo. ¿Cómo podías dar a luz a una persona para venderla como ganado? Él no lo comprendía, e incluso para un omega tan extraño como él, era inconcebible. Sasuke creía que un niño solo debía de venir al mundo si era deseado, ni más ni menos. 

Su propio pensar amargo le recordó las últimas palabras que le dirigió su madre, y es que ni siquiera había tenido la atención de despedirlo al amanecer. 

_Sé un buen omega, aunque tengas que fingirlo._

Porque claro, Sasuke tenía a su favor otra contrariedad que se sumaba a una larga lista llena de ellas; él no era un omega común.

No solo por su 'privilegiado estatus', claro que no; la cuestión era que él nunca estuvo en un verdadero contacto con su omega. No era uno demasiado afín con sus instintos, y pensaba que quizá eso le ayudaba a resignarse a su lamentable destino.

Se instaló con diversión en aquellos recuerdos de los días previos a su cumpleaños número trece en el que su madre creía horrorizada que él podía llegar a ser beta ya que nadie veía ningún rasgo omega en él.

Su carácter, fuerza y constitución física siempre habían dado valía de su indominable temperamento.

La histeria solo se hubo calmado cuando su celo por fin se presentó asignándolo a su jerarquía. 

Y aún así, no fue la gran cosa. La mayoría de sus calores solo llegaban con un ligero dolor en el vientre, temperatura y nada más. Al contrario de los de Itachi, sus celos no tenían nada qué envidiarle a alguna tortura de la inquisición. Sasuke fue testigo desde siempre cómo su hermano se retorcía entre dolores, incapaz de caminar siquiera y siempre cubriendo el pasillo entero de su habitación con feromonas descontroladas. Un auténtico infierno que Sasuke agradeció nunca conocer.

Cosa que para la observadora Mikoto, no era más que un defecto. Ella se preocupaba de que ningún alfa quisiese desposar a su hijo por su extraña desconexión con su propio lado omega. 

Y ahora estaba de camino a conocer a su prometido, sin haberlo deseado. Sin quererlo.

  
─¡Sasuke, estamos llegando! ─anunció la omega, agitándole con vigor a través de la tela que cubría uno de sus tríceps maravillosamente tonificado. 

_¿Delicada figura omega? ¡Al demonio con eso!_

El palacio se encontraba quizá a unos cincuenta metros de ellos, y el pelinegro no supo en qué momento recorrieron todo el camino. Se había perdido demasiado en sus cavilaciones. 

Estaba a minutos de conocer a la gobernante más astuta y temida que jamás había tenido Inglaterra.

◇

* * *

─¡Me parece inaudito que vayamos a conocer a la reina y estemos en estas fachas! Ni siquiera nos han dado indicado donde dormiremos.

Se quejó entre susurros Sakura, de pie frente al gran recibidor del mansión veraniega de su majestad. Era cinco veces más grande que el palacio de los Uchiha, ¡y ni siquiera era el castillo principal! Tampoco tuvieron tiempo de vestirse apropiadamente según la ocasión, ya que tampoco es que tuviesen la mejor pinta luego de dormir en un auto pero así mismo una de las mucamas les indicó que aguardasen allí a que la doncella de la reina viniese por ellos.

La omega peinó con sus dedos los lacios cabellos de Sasuke, ajustándolos tan bien como podía para enmarcar los lados de su simétrico rostro. Se sacó un pequeño bálsamo del su ajustado corsé y con agilidad lo traslapó contra sus labios, dándoles un toque melocotón brillante. Ajustó con sus dedos en talismán azulado que relucía con el sol de la mañana, sujetando la chaqueta gemela que mantenía a raya la grácil tela de franela que vestía el torso del omega.

Fue todo en cuestión de segundos mientras Sasuke reajustó las mangas caídas del vestido de muselina que Sakura llevaba. Usó un broche que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón para corregir un tirabuzón de rosados cabellos rebeldes y apretó las mejillas de la muchacha buscando ruborizarla un poco. 

Ambos asintieron al unísono en cuanto se consideraron listos y se pararon derechos, uno junto al otro. Juugo los miró como si a los dos les hubiese crecido otra cabeza de repente.

─¿Es usted a quién esperamos, Srta. Uchiha? 

Habló con demasiada ligereza una figura que se desplazó con gracia hacia ellos. Apenas podía oírse el constante 'tap-tap-tap' de los inmaculados tacones de plataforma que precedían un par de piernas esbeltas con pantorillas desnudas. Los muslos estaban cubiertos por una falda adherida a las caderas de ella, más no era entallada así que tenía libertad de movimiento.

Sasuke se alarmó por el hecho de ver que la mujer apenas sí vestía una blusa de tiras delgadas de corte rectángular hecha en seda. 

Era casi vulgar, aunque las expresiones de ellas de hecho no combinasen con sus atavios. Tenía el cabello corto de un suave color ébano, pendientes de esterlina modestos decorando los lóbulos de sus orejas y una expresión dulce que lo hacia sentir confortado.

─Oh, no. Soy la doncella, le sirvo al señor Sasuke Uchiha. ─aclaró con premura Sakura.

─Oh, lo lamento. Qué torpeza de mi parte, joven Uchiha. 

Ella parecía sinceramente arrepentida, pero Sasuke no le prestó atención. Era natural que alguien no lo tomase por omega, su olor ni siquiera podía percibirse con facilidad.

─No se angustie, no supone una falta de respeto para mí. ─aseguró Sasuke, dando una ojeada rápida al laberinto de pasillos que lo rodeaba. ─Mi única inquietud es saber cuánto debemos esperar para una audiencia con su señora. 

La mujer, que él no podía identificar qué era, le dedicó otra amable sonrisa e hizo un ademán con su mano.

─Absolutamente nada. Ella los recibirá en su salón de lectura ahora mismo, junto con su prometido, joven. El guardaespaldas puede permanecer aquí, alguien vendrá enseguida a indicarle dónde ubicar sus pertenencias.

Sasuke tragó saliva y fue capaz de oler la angustia exudar de su amiga, pero no podían acobardarse ahora. Asintió en dirección a Juugo para emprender luego una corta caminata hacia su tan esperado destino. 

─Es... muy considerada la reina, ¿no es así? Debe tener cada minuto de su agenda ocupado, pero nos ha cedido con facilidad una fracción de su tiempo a extraños como nosotros.─Trató de indigar Sasuke, viendo la espalda descubierta de la mujer frente a ellos. 

─Usted es muy importante. Después de todo es quien le dará a su sucesor y será el compañero del señor... Oh, es decir, su primo. Él es muy querido para ella. ─Pareció corregirse ella a último instante, antes de decir el nombre de su pretendiente.

─¿No puedo saber el nombre de quien va a desposarme? ─Hurgó en aquel hueco producto del descuido de la castaña, pero solo obtuvo una risa.

─Él prefiere presentarse a sí mismo. Tampoco le hemos mencionado su nombre, joven. Mi señora quiere hacer de su encuentro tan ortodoxo como sea posible.

Luego de eso, no hubo más charla.

Atravesaron un par de puertas gemelas lacadas en blanco tapiadas con filagranas de figurillas en los bordes para toparse con una versión más pequeña del salón donde habían estado antes, pero más al estilo barroco tradicional. La mujer le indicó que tomase asiento en cualquier dosel de su preferencia, pero Sasuke simplemente se dejó caer con gracia en un sofá tapizado en tonos crema. Sakura se mantuvo de pie tras él.

─La reina vendrá enseguida. No demoro. ─Mencionó ella, desapareciendo de nuevo tras las puertas.

Ni bien se oyó el discreto chasquido, Sakura chilló.

─¡Se me va a salir el corazón! ¿La has visto alguna vez? ─preguntó moviendo los hombros de Sasuke con energía.

─Ciertamente no, ni un retrato. 

Ambos suspiraron. Sasuke mantuvo sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus muslos, sujetando los dedos entre sí para no dejar que su temblor fuera visible. Había oído que su majestad era una mujer mayor de actitud volátil, obstinada y de un carácter firme. Una mujer así le había escogido un esposo. 

Sasuke sintió repentinas ganas de vomitar, su omega se había agitado tanto que desprendió una oleda de su aroma natural.

_¡¿Su omega?! Nunca había perdido el control sobre el maldito y tenía que pasarle justo ahora._

Apenas sí pudo pensar cuando las puertas trinaron la madera de nuevo. Su respiración se detuvo y pese a su rostro aparentemente imperturbable, estaba condenadamente nervioso. ¿Estaría allí su alfa? Trató de inhalar profundo, captar algún aroma. Algo.

Lo que olió fue una fragancia como de avellanas tostadas y un toque ligero de enebro puro, algo muy semejante a la ginebra. Era un aroma distintivo muy potente que entró a la habitación acompañando a la mísmisima reina, la cual no era nada como lo que Sasuke había imaginado.

Él se puso de pie para recibirla.

Era una alfa de cabellos rubios sobre los cuales poseía una especie de diadema enhebrada en hilos de oro, de la cual pendía en cristal color turquesa con la curiosa forma de un rombo que reposaba en medio de su frente. Poseía unos encantadores ojos rasgados castaños con destellos miel muy capaces. Su tez se veía aterciopelada y tan perfecta como la de una mujer en sus veintenas, tampoco parecía tener una sola gota de maquillaje en el rostro más que lápiz labial bermellón que resaltaba sus labios proporcionados.

Estaba embutida en un ajustado corsé que hacía sus pechos emerger turgentes desde el pequeño escote el cual hacia juego en pequeños diseños florales con la extensión del tul dorado del atavio que la vestía. 

Las largas piernas de ella la guiaron hasta el dosel individual contiguo al de Sasuke. Él no perdió de vista el movimiento de sus manicuradas uñas barnizadas en carmesí maniobrando en un broche a un costado de su cintura, lo desprendió con habilidad y pronto (lo que ahora sabía era una falda) abandonó la parte inferior del cuerpo de la alfa. Bajo ese escandaloso vestido ella tenía puestos... pantalones. 

¡La reina estaba usando pantalones! Era algo inimaginable que una mujer usase prendas masculinas, una simple locura. Pero allí estaba la monarca inglesa, sentándose frente a él con una pierna elegantemente cruzada sobre la otra, vistiendo un pantalón oscuro ceñido a su curvilínea figura muy bien conservada.

_Esta mujer no puede tener cincuenta años._

Sasuke solo pudo superar su contrariedad para inclinarse ante ella. 

─Síentate, chico. Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar, y también citarles aquí tan repentinamente sin permitirles un breve descanso, pero no quería esperar a la hora de la cena para conocerte. ─declaró ella, sujetando una taza de té que la mujer de antes colocó entre sus manos para luego servir otras tres tazas en la mesa de cristal situada en medio de los muebles. ─Gracias, Shizune. Toma un descanso. Tú también, omega, siéntate con nosotros y bebe. ─Habló dirigiéndose a Sakura, que cumplió la orden aunque sus piernas se sintiesen flojas de repente. 

Esa alfa tenía un aura formidable.

─Ya debes haber estudiado quién soy, ¿no es así? ─cuestionó ella, a lo que Sasuke asintió.

─De cualquier forma, nunca está de más presentarse adecuadamente. ─prosiguió luego de una prolongada pausa, limpiándose la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta─ Tsunade V, hija de Senju Hashirama. ─Extendió sus finos dedos hacia él, dejando su palma desnuda expuesta. Sasuke se apresuró a tomarla seguro de que le brindaría un apretón, pero en su lugar, la alfa giró su mano con sutileza inclinándose para depositar un beso en su pálido dorso. ─  
Es un placer para mí que hayas aceptado venir en persona, Sasuke.

Ella liberó su mano y se arrellanó en su asiento delineando con un extremo de la uña filosa en su índice los contornos de su boca.

─Supongo que tu familia te ha puesto al tanto de que requiero un heredero que evidentemente no tengo intenciones de concebir. ─Él asintió, sabiendo a la perfección a qué punto quería llegar ella.─ He conseguido que el pariente en la siguiente línea de sucesión cumpla este deber por mí. Él debería estar llegando en pocos minutos. ─Aseguró la rubia, sorbiendo el té que Sasuke apenas sí había saboreado. Ella había sido veloz percibiendo la inquietud del omega.─Escucha, no tengo intenciones de obligarte a permanecer junto a mi primo. Él no va a marcarte ni te hará algún tipo de daño, tampoco deberás casarte con él si no es lo que deseas. 

Sasuke tuvo que dejar la taza contra la superficie de cristal al no poder ocultar el espasmo que tuvo debido a la sorpresa. Eso no se lo habría esperado jamás.

─Pero, ¿acaso él no desea un omega?

Tsunade se vio tentada a resoplar mientras acariciaba uno de los mechones rubios que le rozaba la mandíbula.

─Para nada, él no está muy de acuerdo con estas cosas. Pero sabe que es por el bien de la nación. Aún así, me gustaría que se lleven bien ustedes dos.

Aquello los llevó a una plática agradable en la que incluso participó Sakura, instada a hablar por la misma reina al descubrir que ambas compartían un mismo pasatiempo. El ajedrez. 

Jugaron una partida de veinticinco minutos en la que su amiga perdió, y otra más extensa en la que Sasuke se animó a hacer de oponente de la reina. Pero el tiempo pasó y el dichoso alfa jamás apareció.

─¡Averigua donde se metió ese atarantado ahora mismo, Shizune! ─Ni bien Tsunade casi ladró la orden, la mencionada salió por poco disparada del salón. Solo para volver cinco minutos después, casi que medidos a reloj.

─Majestad, el señor dejó dicho que está indispuesto y no podrá acompañarnos hoy. ─Murmuró Shizune, como si temiese ser el objetivo de algún fusilamiento masivo. 

Sasuke alcanzó a ver una vena latir en la sien izquierda de la reina, más ella solo suspiró y se levantó, siendo seguida por los otros dos omegas. 

─Terminaremos nuestra partida en otro momento, Sasuke. Es encantador estar con ustedes, pero debo atender mis compromisos. Nos veremos durante las cenas. Excúsenme. 

Sasuke y Sakura hicieron una reverencia ligera que les fue respondida con un ademán antes que la reina y su doncella desapareciesen tras la puerta.

♧

* * *

─¡Voy a matar a ese pequeño bastardo en cuanto lo vea, Shizune! ─Vociferó la alfa, caminando a paso airado en dirección a su sala de reuniones. 

Quién sabría en qué lugar se había escondido el maldito Naruto ahora. ¡Tenía veinticinco años y era como un chiquillo! Le provocaba estrés y arrugas innecesarias a Tsunade desde que era un crío. Pero ahora que había dado su palabra no podía solo huir de sus responsabilidades. Oh no, ella le devolvería el sentido común de un merecido puñetazo.

Y ella no era la única indignada con la situación. Esa noche Sasuke no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Metido en su cama, cambió su posición incontables veces. Tiró de las almohadas, pateó las sábanas y se arropó cuando sintió frío, pero nada parecía funcionar. Tenía un presentimiento raro en el pecho.

Si nunca había visto al jodido alfa, ¿por qué le importaba tanto que se inventara excusas para no verlo? Sasuke pateó el edredón otra vez, con rabia.

_El bastardo me plantó en nuestro primer encuentro, ¡me he ganado una maravilla de alfa!_

Bufó y hundió la cabeza entre las inmensas almohadas. Le esperaba una jodida larga estadía en ese lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No podía aplazar más tiempo un encuentro entre estos dos.

Sasuke no despertó por obra de la eficiencia en su reloj biológico o por el ruido sibilante de la brisa mañanera entrando por las cortinas al pie del balcón en su habitación que Sakura siempre se olvidaba de cerrar. 

En lugar de eso, se encontró confundido con una clara sensación de asfixia y el inquietante sonido de la voz de la omega, que había usurpado su cama de un salto trepándose luego sobre su pecho.

─¡Sasuke, despierta! ─urgió ella quitándose de encima y arrancándole también las sabanas con brusquedad revelando un par de piernas pálidas.

─No fastidies, ¿no tienes algo qué hacer? Déjame dormir. ─murmuró Sasuke visiblemente irritado alcanzando una almohada a un costado de su cabeza para ponérsela encima.

Apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño a altas horas de la madrugada. Los párpados parecían pesarle una tonelada.

Sakura frunció los labios, estando acostumbrada a la malcriadez de su amigo. Pero ella sabía exactamente cómo llamar su atención.

─Mi querido amo se quedó despierto toda la noche, eh─pulló con un tono juguetón, arrancándole el almohadón de la cara─. Quién ha sido el místico ser que le arrebató el sueño de belleza a nuestro poderoso Sasuke Uchiha. ─la omega fingió un tono de preocupación teatral, ganándose una patada suave en la pantorilla.

─Vete al demonio.

Zanjó Sasuke, molesto.

Tiró de un edredón grueso y se enredó los pliegues como una mariposa en un pequeño capullo. 

Esa noche antes de ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, él cometió el imprudencia de proyectarle su insensata molestia con el alfa desconocido e impuntual a su amiga. Craso error.

Ella bufó, uno de sus rosados tirabuzones alzándose en el aire con el impulso de su aliento. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas en la cama y alzó su palma, observando una manicura inexistente mientras empezó a hablar con fingido desinterés.

─Nada de eso, tengo planes. De hecho, una vida, ¿sabes? No todo es servirle a tu arrogante trasero todo el día. ─pinchó, pero el bulto de algodón no se movió. Decidió probar con algo más.─ Oye, la doncella de la reina me ha despertado hace una hora diciéndome que no tenemos nada agendado hoy y que yo no debo hacer quehaceres aquí.

Tan pronto como dijo aquello, ocultó una media sonrisa cuando escuchó el tajante movmiento de sábanas tras el cual salió la despeinada cabellera oscura del omega.

─¿No hay reuniones? ─Sakura negó. ─¡¿Entonces ese bastardo tampoco pretende recibirme hoy?!

Sasuke pateó las cobijas fuera de su cuerpo, la muchacha rió por su comportamiento infantil.

─Es tan divertido cuando pierdes tus buenos modales. ─Sakura fue interrumpida por el impacto de un cojín contra su cara.

─Cállate, ¿qué más te dijeron? ─Sasuke se sentó sobre sus rodillas, desperezando sus músculos lentamente con sus acostumbrados estiramientos matutinos. 

─Mh, solo eso; que el señor aparentemente está enfermo y no podrá recibirte en ese estado.

─Qué jodido asco. Debe ser un anciano de cincuenta años. ─Pronunció Sasuke exagerando un escalofrío.

─No, no creo. He oído decir que es un pretendiente joven, un soldado reclutado desde los catorce que es encima protegido de Tsunade. No se lo ve mucho por aquí, eso es todo lo que le pude sacar a las mucamas. ─Se disculpó Sakura con una pequeña expresión.

Sasuke sacudió los hombros y negó, tomó la mano de la muchacha y besó su puño con sutileza antes de levantarse. Ella sabía que ese era un modo de disculparse por su rudeza anterior.

─No te inquietes. Sea como sea, el deber es deber. ─tarareó sin ganas colocándose sobre sus largas piernas esbeltas y desnudas.

Desde sus trece años Sasuke acostumbró a dormir con un camisón de algodón fino confeccionado específicamente a su gusto. Era varias tallas más grandes que él, tanto que la tela bailaba a los alrededores de sus muslos. 

─Entonces, ¿qué tenemos para hoy? ─cuestionó el pelinegro buscando sus accesorios personales para asearse. 

Su ropa había sido ya colocada limpiamente en un armario francés inmenso empotrado a la pared, con detalles esculpidos a mano en los cuales se presumían incrustaciones de oro. 

O al menos parte de ella. Los trajes de fiesta se hallaban resguardados en un placart tan grande como su propia habitación.

─Te voy a llevar a pasear por la ciudad, duh. ─respondió Sakura levantándose, estirándose sin ningún rasgo de finura. 

Él asintió inspeccionando uno de sus habituales trajes de un perchero. Sakura hizo un sonido de desaprobación.

─No puedes ir por ahí vestido así. ─obvió ella luego de caminar hasta él y hacer un gesto con las manos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pareciendo genuinamente ofendido. Alternó la mirada entre su amiga y el conjunto que mantenía entre sus manos.

─¿Por qué no? ─concluyó preguntar.

Sakura se tocó la palma con la frente como si le hubiesen dicho que dos mas dos daba cinco.

─Porque nadie ha hecho oficial tu compromiso aún. El príncipe de Gales no puede andar pavoneándose por ahí sin su alfa, ¿me explico?

El omega rodó los ojos por lo atávico de la situación. Tan moralmente anticuado; tan nefasto como real.

─Además, ─continuó ella─ tu presencia puede interpretarse como un acuerdo pactado entre Inglaterra y Gales que tus padres no secundan todavía, ¿no? No es seguro exponerte.

El pelinegró suspiró, resignado. 

─¿Entonces qué me pongo? ─Se arrepintió casi al instante de preguntar debido al brillo malicioso que usurpó los ojos verdes de Sakura.

─¡He encontrado unas cosas esta mañana! ─La muchacha tomó la mano del otro con confianza y tiró de ella.

Actuaban como los amigos que realmente eran con una con libertad prestada. 

Él se dejó arrastrar por el corto pasillo hasta la habitación de ella y al entrar se topó con un montón de cajas recién abiertas.

─¿Y esto? ─puntualizó pateando una.

─Oh, sí, la reina me ha obsequiado un montón de ropa hermosa ─acotó con una sonrisa que tenía pinta de doler mientras señalaba una carta reposando en su cómoda.─ Creo que le gusto, sabes. Quizá quiera cortejarme.

Sasuke hizo una mueca ante el desvarío de la omega. Negó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro ajeno con amabilidad.

─Eso no está pasando, Sak. Si quisiera una omega, yo no estaría aquí. ─Razonó él, escuchándola resoplar.

─En fin, una chica puede soñar. Es gratis, te invito a probarlo. ─dijo ella tras fruncir los labios.

─Loa sueños solo sirven para que te los arrebaten luego, Sak. Lo barato siempre termina siendo muy costoso. ─respondió Sasuke, con lúgubre tranquilidad.

Sakura tragó saliva, sintiéndose algo tonta por un comentario tan inmaduro. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que Sasuke no controlaba su destino, e incluso soñar era un lujo para él.

Se trataba de la única riqueza que no poseía.

La omega se decidió entonces a interrumpir el funesto silencio. ─¡Pero bueno, basta de tanta cháchara! Vamos a vestirnos para desayunar. Si tenemos suerte encontraremos a mis viejos amigos de camino. ─Gritó ella con la cabeza metida en una de las cajas.

Por alguna razón, Sasuke se vio asaltado por un pálpito alojado en el pecho, débil pero existente, que hacia vibrar con una sutileza jamás experimentada sus huesos.

♤

* * *

Algo de aquel «malestar» como lo denominó Sasuke, desapareció con el transcurso paulatino de la mañana. Obtuvieron permiso de Shizune para vagar con discreción por las recién despiertas calles inglesas, escasas del incesante barullo meridiano de los transeúntes desplazándose por multitud. 

Habían escogido una hora particularmente afable para pasear por entre los locales que abrían sus puertas a su paso; pequeños edificios colidantes entre comercios hogareños como de construcción artesanal ligeramente extravagante, o lejana.   
Un par de autos chirriaron los motores al traslapar en el angosto corredor vial de camino a autopistas mas concurridas, por lo que ambos omegas subieron al hormigón de la acera para apreciar sin estorbar en la calle. 

Sakura saltaba, la suela de sus zapatillas niveladas repiqueteando agradablemente bajo sus diminutos pies: rebosante de alegría tras una sonrisa centelleante ganándose miradas de interés por alfas que caminaban a su lado, deteniéndose por momentos a dedicar una inspección favorable al peculiar par que, poco a poco, llamó la tan indeseada atención.

Y no era para menos ya que, aunque se habían despojado de sus prendas habituales para pasar desapercibido, ninguno podía prescindir de su belleza. Misma que opacaba cualquier vestimenta simple que Sasuke usara, incluso cuando la pelirosa le había hecho vestir un pantalón de algodón café holgado, pero no lo suficiente para ocultar la figura de sus largas piernas. Un par de botas comunes y una camiseta de franela blanca entremetida en un cinturón y las mangas plisadas hasta sus antebrazos. 

Ella se decidió a usar uno de los regalos que Tsunade le preparó y que Sasuke le ayudó a escoger, consistiendo en un corsé de acabado rectángular cubriendo su torso el cual resguardaba una blusa fresca de pliegues verticales y hombros caídos. A su alrededor una falda de organdí color palo de rosa se meneaba contra el viento y sobre la altura poco prudente de sus rodillas. 

No llevaba ningún otro accesorio mas que un sujetador rosa pastel a un costado de su cabello suelto y corto. Parecía una ninfa extraída de un bosque griego, propia de una belleza sutil pero impactante.   
Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos logró percatarse de ello al estar absortos por explorar cada minúscula cosa a su alrededor. Sakura con un deje melancólico en sus cálidos ojos jade al verse a sí misma más joven correteando por esos mismos callejones significativamente modificados. 

Sasuke, en cambio, disfrutó de la porción de libertad que le fue ofrecida; sus pupilas moviéndose inquietas entre descubrimientos de cosas que solo había visto en libros al hallarse confinado tras los inexorables muros de su hogar. Ahora estaban a tan solo pasos de distancia.

─¡Mi padre y yo nos sentábamos ahí cada mañana a desayunar! Ven. ─gorjeó la omega señalando el costado de una calle particularmente bien cuidada, sobre el cual se exhibía un estante repleto de flores. 

Sasuke se dejó arrastrar hacia el recinto, del cual salía una muchacha de baja estatura.

─¡Hotaru! 

Gritó Sakura, ganándose la atención de la omega castaña que al verla, la envolvió en un abrazo.

─¡Sakura! No puedo creer que estés aquí, hace varios años no te veía. Oí que eres...─la voz de ella disminuyó al fijarse en la expresión adusta de Sasuke.─ ¿Quién es? 

─Un amigo, no muerde. ─aclaró Sakura, restándole importancia. ─No he tenido mucho tiempo libre estos años... pero en fin, quería venir a preguntar por Ino. ¿Está?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja oscura. Sakura jamás le había mencionado ese nombre.

─Uh, ¿no te enteraste? ─habló Hotaru con timidez, las mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada puesta en el omega. Se disponía a hablar cuando vio a dos clientes examinando las flores. ─Ino ya no está aquí. No ha venido en unos años y dudo que regrese. Lo siento. 

Los dedos de Sakura agazapados en los brazos de Sasuke perdieron fuerza, algo había interrumpido los ánimos de su amiga, que se despidió con un ademán de la otra omega y tiró de él para seguir andando. 

─¿Quién es Ino? ─se animó a cuestionar él en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. 

Sakura pateó una piedrecilla, mirando sus pies.

─Antes que nos mudaramos, mi padre trabajaba como obrero edificando muchos edificios fuera de la zona rural. De camino pasábamos por la panadería de la calle siguiente, comprábamos el desayuno y nos sentábamos aquí. Había una niña muy agradable que siempre me obsequiaba una flor. La vi por última vez hace ocho años y, no sé, tenía la esperanza de verla. ─concluyó con un suspiro. 

Sasuke no quiso indagar más en la privacidad de ella así que caminaron en silencio hasta que un agradable aroma embutó sus sentidos. Era el efluvio invisible de diversas masas horneándose en el interior de la panadería antes mencionada, sin algún ornamento especial más que la atrayente exhibición de pasteles, dulces y canapés tras la vitrina. Era algo tan hogareño, tan natural.

Algo que Sasuke no había experimentado nunca, tanto como tener recuerdos preciados de la infancia tales como los de su amiga. 

Podría haber reflexionado en ello, de no ser por el sonido de la campanilla en la puerta al abrirse seguido de gritos susurrados.

─¡Diablos, Lee! Te dije que te quedaras quieto un minuto y hemos tenido que pagar el doble por tu estupidez. ─dijo una joven morena atragántandose con un trozo de tarta.

─Ese no es el lenguaje apropiado para una dama, Tenten. ─le reprendió el muchacho que venía con ella, mordiendo un panecillo.

La mujer pareció ahogarse con su bocado cuando vio a Sakura allí de pie. Su faz se había distorsionado de tal forma que cualquiera clamaría que ella había visto al mismo fantasma de Canterville.

─¡Pero si es Sakura Haruno! ─casi gritó con emoción saliendo de su impresión, limpiándose apenas con una servilleta.

─¡Tenten! ¡Lee!

Ambas se abrazaron con energía, el muchacho se unió a ellas mostrando su habilidad al poder levantarlas a ambas del suelo. Sasuke rodó los ojos ante la muestra arcaica de aparente hombría.

_Es un alfa, sin duda._

─¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Y, no me digas que este es tu alfa. ─habló Tenten con picardía tomándose su tiempo para rodear a Sasuke, haciendo un sonido de aprobación que hizo a Lee fruncir el ceño. ─Qué traviesa saliste. Aunque tienes buen gusto.

─Oye, sé educada. ─murmuró Sakura, sin saber cómo reaccionar realmente.

─¡Es la verdad! Está divino, hasta es más alto que Lee. ─dijo Tenten sin tapujos, mordiéndose una uña mientras examinaba a Sasuke. Sus ojos castaños brillando con interés.

─¡Tenten! ─se quejaron al unísono el Lee y Sakura.

Sasuke pestañeó, sin parecer afectado en lo más mínimo. Era verdad que su constitución no era propia de un omega, él se había esforzado para que así fuese. Tenía la altura nada desdeñable de un joven alfa promedio, facciones exóticas heredadas de su tierra natal y la innata habilidad para atraer a cualquier tipo de alfas u omegas. 

Además, si lo confundían con un alfa, había menos probabilidades de que lo descubriesen.

─Ya, ya. ─se disculpó. ─¿Y tienes nombre, alfa? 

Sasuke sintió a Sakura ponerse rígida a su lado, pero él solo ladeó el rostro un par de centímetros.

─Eso es algo insignificante. 

La omega contuvo un suspiro de alivio, a lo que Tenten frunció los labios.

─Si tú dices... Yo sí tengo; me llamo Tenten y el idiota a mi lado es Lee. ─gorjeó sonriente para luego fijar de nuevo su atención en Sakura─ Cambiando de tema, nos encontraste en un momento estupendo. ─chilló la beta, que Sasuke identificó casi de inmediato, sosteniendo una bolsa de papel contra su pecho.─ Hoy planeamos con los chicos una pequeña reunión, por eso vine a comprar unoa bocadillos.

Sakura dejó flotar de nuevo su emoción genuina. 

─¡¿Están todos?! ─el pequeño gritito llamó la atención de algunas personas, pero la beta asintió frenética.

─¡Sí! Es que, sabes que pronto empezarán los reclutamientos para la guerra, ─su tono ensombreció se repente─ y bueno, queríamos pasar un rato agradable antes de que todo empiece. No sabemos si tendremos otra oportunidad. Si te animas a venir seguro será una sorpresa linda para los chicos.

El omega temió que Sakura fuese a dejarlo solo allí para reunirse con sus antiguas amistades. Ellos eran la novedad, a él lo veía cada día. Casi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

─Solo si S...mi alfa ─se corrió al instante─ va conmigo. 

Tenten observó a Lee y luego ambos asintieron con energía.

─¡Claro! Sígueme, en mi bolso tengo algún traje de baño que te debe quedar. 

La beta sujetó la mano de Sakura y corrió, siendo seguidas ambas por los chicos.

─¡¿Traje de baño?! 

Sakura se alarmó y la risa aguda de Tenten no la tranquilizó en absoluto.

◇

* * *

  
Poco a poco dejaron atrás las sendas pavimentadas y se introdujeron en el espesor de los bosques ingleses, cubriéndose de los sonidos de desconocidas procedencias y la tierra húmeda bañándolos con el agradable aroma a petricor moviéndose entre las hojas de los árboles florecientes; ajenos al ajetreo del pueblo.

Tras caminar unos cuantos metros más en el espacio más amplio fuera de los caminillos entre las malezas, los árboles no se codeaban entre sí, pero sus copas eran lo suficientemente espesas para bloquear el sol. Más allá, Sasuke pudo ver una casa como cualquier otra en el pueblo, solo que... en medio de la nada.

Y es es que no era una cabaña o casona: era una casa. No quiso imaginar el trabajo que supuso llevar cada material allí, acarreándolo a través de pesados kilómetros. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensarlo ya que de inmediato oyó una algabaría de voces proveniente de ese lugar. Aceleraron el paso. 

─Muchachos, les traigo una sorpresa muy agradable y rosada. ─se adelantó Tenten, rodeando los muros para llegar al pórtico de la residencia.

Había un grupo de jovenes allí, de todas las jerarquías, conversando y riendo. Cada uno se levantó brevemente tras una ola de bullicio a la que Sakura se unió.

Sasuke se sentía como un cangrejo entre langostas pero, había algo de ese lugar que lo inquietó. Tuvo que soltar la mano de Sakura cuando su palma empezó a traspirar y su omega a quejarse dentro suyo, amenzanando con arruinar su fachada. Pero habían tantos aromas aglomerados que era imposible captar el débil _llamado_ de su inexperto omega hacia _algo_.

Era esa sensación. Ese hormigueo que lo aquejó por la mañana, pero ampliado desde su pecho a cada rincón de su cuerpo. 

Sasuke logró conservar su porte a pesar del ruido y la amalgama de esencias distintas que lo rodeó. Entre ellas, distinguió aquella que hizo a su omega emeger con mayor fuerza que nunca antes.

Estaba desesperado por encontrar la fuente, e incluso se vio tentado a olfatear a cada persona para encontrarlo, pero eso era muy mal visto. Así que solo se quedó estático en su lugar esperando que el «malestar» se fuera.

Y al parecer le llevó mucho tiempo, porque luego de los afectuosos saludos, la ojiverde dejó de ser el centro de atención ya que cada presente se enfocó en el aturdido joven pelinegro. Se había quedado pasmado, lo que Sakura registró y se acercó suavemente para hablarle.

─Cariño, ¿estás bien? ─murmuró frotándole la espalda.

─Eh, chico, si no te sientes bien, puedes sentarte aquí. ─dijo una omega de brillantes cabellos rojos atados en una coleta baja, palpando un escalón de madera a su lado en donde estaba sentada.

─Está palidísimo, creo que deberíamos llevarlo con una enfermera o algo. 

Comentó otro alfa, recargado en una barandilla.

─Es así de pálido, estúpido. ─aclaró Tenten, soplándole algo de aire con una mano. 

Lee de pronto sostuvo frente a su nariz un vaso de agua, el cual aceptó y sorbió un poco.─ Estoy bien, les agradezco sus atenciones. ─declaró luego de un par de segundos devolviéndole el vaso a Lee.

Sasuke los evaluó con rapidez intentando descubrir si alguno de ellos portaba el dichoso aroma, pero no. El rastro era constante, pero no fuerte.

─Él es el alfa de Sakura. Un sin nombre, aparentemente, pero sean amables. ─dictó Tenten abriéndose paso hacia el interior de la casa. ─¿Y mi nena? ─preguntó mirando por sobre su hombro a otro ¿omega?, sentado al extremo contrario que la pelirroja.

─Te va a lanzar al río si le sigues llamando así. Está adentro. ─pronunció, con un cigarrillo entre los labios y gesto apacible. 

─¿Al río? Ese idiota se pondría un vestido con enaguas y todo para que la llamen señorita. ─habló de nuevo la omega de rojizos cabellos, haciendo que el grupo prorrumpiera en risas suaves.

Sasuke no podía creer que estaba viendo a otro omega masculino. De no ser por su aroma, habría pasado incluso por un beta. Era extraño ver omegas varones fuera de las tierras de Gales, por ello eran exóticos y su venta tan exitosa.

─Iré a buscarlo, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo, Sak? Seguro a la rubia le dará gusto verte, de paso te pruebas algo de mi ropa. ─dijo Tenten señalando un modesta mochila colgada de su hombro.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y él solo asintió con falsa confianza, observándola luego desaparecer junto a la beta tras la puerta mosquitera que chirrió al cerrarse.

─Entonces, ¿cómo te llamamos? ¿Novio de Sakura? Al parecer eres buen trabajador, la tienes como una princesita y todo. ¿Tienes idea de cuanto cuesta la tela de ese vestido? ─preguntó el alfa junto al pilar izquierdo del pórtico.

─No lo fastidies, haragán. ─lo defendió un alfa pelirrojo tras suyo.

─Para ti que no trabajas todo es caro, Kiba. 

Dijo un beta que Sasuke no había notado, ya que estaba sentado junto a unos matorrales. El grupo rió de nuevo haciendo sonrojar a Kiba.

─Ella consigue lo que quiere por sí misma. Su condición de omega no le resta fuerza para trabajar. ─zanjó Sasuke, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Los dos omegas sentados en la escalera silbaron y chocaron sus palmas.

─Me caes bien, alfa. Eso no pasa muy a menudo. ─confesó el omega, sacando el cilindro de sus labios resecos.─ Me llamo Shikamaru. Ella es Karin, ─señaló con el índice a la pelirroja, sentada con las rodillas separadas y los dobladillos de sus pantalones en las pantorillas. ─ El idiota al que jodiste es Kiba, el de allí Shino, Yahiko y Hidan. Siéntete cómodo en nuestro pequeñp grupo.

Sasuke los saludó con un asentimiento a cada uno, siendo correspondido de igual forma.

─Me disculpo ante mano por la brusquedad de la pregunta que haré pero, tengo una duda, ¿puedo?

Shikamaru asintió al ver que la mirada del pelinegro se posó en él.

─¿Es usted un omega? ─Sasuke cuestionó sin poder contenerse, y no se fiaba de sus sentidos alterados en ese instante.

Shikamaru asintió. ─Sí, los omegas varones existimos, no te espantes.

─No bajes la guardia. Es un genio este tipo, tiene más cerebro que cualquier alfa en toda la región. ─dijo el tal Hidan, alardeando por su amigo.

─Este año lo reclutaron para inteligencia. ─expuso Karin, bebiendo de una cerveza que tenía a un lado.

Shikamaru negó cuando vio a sus amigos diapuestos a acribillarlo con preguntas. 

─Ahora no, nenas. Quiero olvidarlo por un momento.

─Tsk, ni que tú fueras a ir a al frente con nosotros. Estarás con tu culo bien a salvo en un cuartel. ─dejó salir Kiba, con un tinte amargo en su voz.

El alfa gimió de dolor cuando una roca pequeña impactó con su cabeza.

─Él será el responsable de nuestras vidas y de salvar nuestros tristes traseros en el campo, imbécil. ─ladró el que ahora sabía era Hidan. ─Si morimos por un error en sus cálculos, será un cargo en su consciencia y podría enfrentar penalizaciones por ello.

En una aparente coincidencia unánime de opiniones, todos asintieron.

─Por amor a Dios, Kiba, ya cállate. ─dijo la omega. 

Hablaron de diversas banalidades que eclipsaron en el encuentro de Sakura con una persona desconocida en la casa; un aparente pretendiente del pasado del cual Sasuke alcanzó a oír las estruendosas risas emerger por las paredes.

─Pobre rubia, seguro estará triste cuando te vea. ─mencionó Karin recibiendo un nuevo cigarro de Hidan.

─Es verdad, ha estado enamorado de ella una puta eternidad. ─acotó Yahiko con una mueca. Seguro rememorando viejas vivencias.

─Pues lo lamento por él. ─dijo Sasuke, oyendo como las voces se aproximaban más a la entrada.

El resto de conversación cesó en cuanto la puerta crujió de nuevo y el cuello de Sasuke sonó debido a la velocidad con que giró su cabeza en esa dirección ante el impacto de una oleada de fragancia inundando sus sentidos.

Su omega se removió, inquieto.

─¿Es que acaso su pasatiempo es hablar mal de mí? ─Inquirió el hombre que había atravesado la entrada, sus palabras ligeramente opacadas por al risa de Sakura a quien llevaba en su hombro.

Sasuke lo vio tragar visiblememente en cuanto ambos hicieron contacto visual casi al instante.

─Siempre hablamos mal de ti, rubia. ─habló Karin, la cual se desconcertó al ver los ojos desenfocados del alfa.

No respondió a ello, ni a ningún otro comentario o mofa de sus amigos. Su actitud pareció cambiar sin precedente alguno.

─ **Tú eres el del olor raro** ─sentenció entonces el rubio, inhalando profundamente.

Sasuke sintió una gota de sudor frío resbalar por su columna. Ese alfa era la fuente del aroma que lo estaba atormentando. 

Y para colmo, ese desconocido podía olerlo. A su omega.

─No huele a nada, tonto. Solo es Sakura. ─acotó Shikamaru, extrañado.

El hombre dejó a Sakura en el suelo con amabilidad, de pronto toda su atención parecía volcada en Sasuke, al cual se acertaba con pasos firmes.

_Cómo es que puede olerme._

─¡Oye! ¿Qué...─la voz de Sakura se atoró en su garganta al presenciar algo tan singular como tétrico.

Las demás voces también callaron en presencia de aquello, aquel inusitado encuentro en el que Sasuke no retrocedió al avanzar del otro hombre, sino al contrario; cuadró los hombros y apretó la mandíbula en un rictus severo a modo de confrontación silenciosa.  
No hubo palabras y la quietud era tan ceremoniosa que incluso los terceros temían mover un músculo, lo único que se movía eran los sedosos cabellos en el rostro de Sasuke ante la agitada respiración del alfa golpeando contra su rostro. 

Karin ahogó un jadeo cuando, en una movida imprevisible, el cuello del rubio se inclinó varios centímetros de un tirón en dirección a las clavículas de Sasuke, en busca de localizar la glándula de olor ajena con total descaro. Solo fue frenado por una sutil vibración que concluyó con la sensación punzante del filo de una daga contra un punto vital de su cuello.

Sasuke estaba apuntándole con un arma en la garganta al alfa. Nadie se dio cuenta de en qué momento la sacó, mas el rubió sí; él previó el movimiento y con antelación sujetó la muñeca pálida con sus dedos.

El alfa pudo notar que, aunque el pulso en esa suave mano estaba alterado, la técnica era estupenda y el agarre en la empuñadura de la daga, firme.

  
Lo que sí no vislumbró, fue la otra cuchilla presionándose contra su abdomen. 

Se había distraído demasiado con el flujo constante del inusual ahora que había captado desde adentro con sutileza.

Itachi había adiestrado personalmente a Sasuke para su propia seguridad en caso de sufrir algún secuestro. Sin duda había sido efectivo el entrenamiento.

─ **Da un paso atrás** , **alfa**. ─advirtió Sasuke, cada palabra saliendo áspera de su boca. Su corazón desbocándose enloquecido contra sus costillas.

Aquel alfa de ojos azules cumplió la exigencia, retrociendo casi a regañadientes tras expulsar un gruñido insatisfecho.

  
Sasuke se permitió entonces relajar su posición, devolviendo las armas a la parte trasera de sus pantalones, y solo entonces notó que había tenido que alzar la cabeza para hacerle frente al alfa, cuya única palabra que podría describirlo era: inmenso. Le sacaba a él quizá dos cabezas de estatura y solo allí de pie parecía que podía levantar a tres como la diminuta omega que había llevado segundos atrás sobre su hombro sin mucho esfuerzo. Sasuke sentía la intriga carcomer su estómago por tenerlo cerca de nuevo en medio de la tan inesperada tensión, pero sus pies parecían anclados al suelo.

Su omega se quejó dentro suyo cuando la mujer pelirroja se levantó de un salto y arrastró al imponente alfa metros allá, el cual se dejó hacer.

─¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota?! ¡No puedes andar por ahí intentando olfateando a la gente! ─lo reprimió Karin, con la voz demasiado adusta para venir una omega sacando a todos de su estupefacción.

─No huele a nada, ¿qué mota te estás metiendo? ─exclamó Shikamaru, con una ceja levantada.

Karin golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza del inmenso alfa, el cual cerró los ojos adoptando la expresión de un niño pequeño ante la jerigonza de la omega.

Sakura trotó hacia su lado y los otros alfas se observaron con desconfianza. Nunca habían visto a su amigo actuar así y mucho menos a alguien hacerle frente de esa forma.

─Sas, lo siento, no sé qué paso. Él no es así, te lo juro, es la primera vez que veo algo como esto... ─susurró con confidencialidad Sakura.

─¿Qué demonios es? ─preguntó el omega, sin apartar sus ojos del imprudente alfa que pestañeaba con lentitud.

Parecía aturdido.

─¿Cómo que qué es? Es un...

─ **Pudo olerme, Sak**. ─la interrumpió Sasuke, tensándose en cuanto esa mirada azul lo embargó de nuevo.

Sakura hizo una mueca, sus ojos verdes moviéndose velozmente hacia el alfa rubio que caminaba de nuevo hacia ellos, esta vez con cautela.

─Eso es imposible, nadie salvo Itachi ha podido olerte...

─Pues este bastardo pudo, y quiso olfatearme, creo que intentó averiguar inconscientente si soy un alfa o no. ─dijo disminuyendo la voz.

Y es que ni siquiera él mismo sabía cuál era su esencia natural. Era bueno captando la de otros, pero sus sentidos se adormecían consigo mismo. Ni siquiera Itachi pudo decirle con precisión a qué olía, ¿cómo había podido ese alfa sentir algo de él a tal distancia? Y en especial con la cantidad de aceites que Sasuke había esparcido por todo su cuerpo para bloquear sus feromonas.

Debía de ser imposible, absurdo.

─Joder...─se las arregló para murmurar Sakura antes de que el alfa llegara hasta ellos.

De repente encontró cierto remilgo en los ojos azules que minutos atrás habían brillado con tanta intensidad. Los cuales al percibir la taladrante mirada verde de Sakura, pareció provocar que sus facciones moldearan una expresión avergonzada. 

Sasuke pensó que era ridículo observar una actitud así de un alfa con semejantes proporciones. Y le causó cierta intriga.

  
─Yo, uh, discúlpame. Estos días no me he sentido bien y me han estado pasando unas cosas algo raras, tú entiendes. ─borboteó desprendiendo cierta torpeza el alfa, alargando luego un suspiro. ─No soy así normalmente, mis amigos pueden decírtelo. ─reanudó con algo más de elocuencia al clavar sus ojos en las pupilas de Sasuke. ─Me gustaría que olvidaramos esto, ¿sí?

Sasuke pestañeó y separó los labios, su omega se removió cuando se fijó en cómo la mirada ajena se posó en su boca. Temía hablar y que por ello la voz le temblase, así que asintió.

─Gracias. ─el hombre estiró su mano entre los cortos centímetros que los separaban, sin dejar de mirarle. ─ **Naruto Uzumaki.**

Saludó, cordial. Sasuke tragó, levantó su palma y permitió a sus dedos pálidos aterrizar en la planicie áspera de la palma bronceada de Naruto. Los dígitos ajenos se enroscaron contra los suyos y sellaron el encuentro con un firme apretón. 

Sasuke sintió que podría derretirse ante el la seguridad y el calor que esa mano albergaba en contraste con su piel fría. 

─ **Es un placer, Naruto.** ─murmuró Sasuke, preguntándose por qué en ese mismo instante en que se tocaron, sintió la misma primitiva necesidad de oler el cuello de Naruto.

No, no era una necesidad; era una demanda de su omega. 

Sasuke lamió la parte interna de sus dientes, la punta rosada de su lengua viéndose apenas en el intrincado espacio entre las hileras blanquecinas, los ojos de Naruto siguierom cada movimiento con disimulo.

─No fue mi intención asustarte. ─murmuró el alfa, de modo que solo ellos y la olvidada presencia de Sakura pudiese oírlos.

─Tendrá que esforzarse más para asustarme, **Naruto**. ─respondió Sasuke, saboreando cada sílaba en su lengua hasta la vocal final; su lengua golpeando suavemente contra sus dientes al final.

Cierto mareó lo azotó, pero solo uno que aligeró el reconocimiento de su moral impuesta. El toque de ese alfa lo afectó tanto que no tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse.

─Lo tomaré como un desafio personal.

Contestó Naruto totalmente fascinado por el hombre frente a él que parecía tan dispuesto a enterrarle una daga en el corazón si se atrevía a insultar su integridad, como también de enmascarar una expresión arrogante y hablar con tal propiedad que hacia las palabras resbalar de su boca como miel tibia.

Su alfa se manifestó como nunca antes en presencia de un desconocido, que por algún motivo, parecía aguardar una curiosidad también. 

De no ser así, no habría dado pie a la continuación de un próximo encuentro, y tampoco de hacer aquellos gestos con la lengua que le hacían perder la razón. 

Naruto necesitaba saber más de ese ¿alfa? 

─...¿Pueden dejar de tocarse?

Interrumpió Karin, con los dedos puestos sobre la montura de los lentes rojos sobre el puente de su nariz. Todos observaban con expresiones fácilmente interpretables.

Sasuke inhaló aire por la boca y desligó el roce de sus manos con las de Naruto, decepcionándose por la pérdida de contacto.

 _¡¿Qué_ mierda?!

Naruto rascó su nuca, desviando la mirada. En ese instante notó que el pelinegro no le dijo su nombre.

─Uh, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamas?

Sasuke recuperó su acostumbrada expresión estoica mientras se daba la espalda, dispuesto a alejarse con Sakura.

─Eso es insignificante. ─repitió varios metros lejos del alfa rubio.

El cual se fijó en su agraciado andar y aquella especial floritura que adornaba cada músculo de su cuerpo tras las holgada franela que lo vestía. Dejó a su paso una estela de su aroma natural que hizo al ojiazul inhalar discretamente. 

Según parecía; él era el único que podía detectarlo.

Y Naruto nunca se había sentido tan confundido y maravillado en toda su existencia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si alguien lee esto, pero en todo caso, ¡lamento la demora! Me lleva algo de tiempo darle forma a las ideas de mi cabeza. Intentaré ser un poco más constante.


End file.
